Beautiful Mistake
by GwendyMary
Summary: Sakura salah,ya ia salah karena mengharapkan Sai untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya./Rumah tangga mereka tidak baik-baik saja/Bad Summary/Happy Event Heart Monochrome! RnR if you mind! ONESHOOT! Here you go!


Upacara pernikahan itu terasa begitu mencekik bagi Haruno Sakura, sang pengantin wanita. Bukan, bukan udara yang terik atau apapun yang terasa mencekik bagi gadis itu, melainkan adalah wajah datar milik pemuda disampingnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi resmi menjadi suaminya. Sakura menunduk, tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau ia sedang berada di suatu situasi yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan situasi inilah salah satunya.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya lamat-lamat selagi menunggu sang pendeta yang sedang berbicara. Sungguh, waktu terasa begitu lama baginya kini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, kini calon suaminya yang berbicara, mengucapkan sumpah yang entah kenapa bagi Sakura begitu bohong di telinganya.

"Saya, Shimura Sai, menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri saya,"

_Bohong _

"dan berjanji untuk tetap menemaninya, dalam suka maupun duka,"

_Bohong_

"dalam sehat maupun sakit,"

_Bohong_

"dan akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan."

**_Bohong semuanya._ **

Sakura menoleh, menatap calon suaminya yang hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa senyum. Pernikahan ini salah. Perjodohan ini salah. Oh, bahkan semuanya yang sedang terjadi disini itu salah. Jujur, ia sedikit mulai bisa menerima Sai sebagai suaminya, namun sepertinya tidak bagi pemuda itu. Sai tidak mencintainya karena hatinya tertambat di hati orang lain. Sekali lagi, salah. Ya, Sakura tau ini semua salah.

Dan ia pun juga salah, karena menginginkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Beautiful Mistake**

**by GwendyMary**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**With SaiSaku**

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, aneh, alur cepat alur lambat, dll.**

**For event Heart Monochrome**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

_"Sometimes, the wrong choice bring us to the right places. " -Anonymous_

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan lamanya semenjak semua kesalahan ini dimulai. Sakura mencoba terbiasa dengan sikap suaminya yang tampaknya begitu irit bicara padanya. Entahlah, mungkin saja dia masih belum nyaman dengan semua ini. Lelaki itu sendiri pun sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya. Paling-paling hanya menggenggam tangannya ketika sang Ibu mengunjungi rumah mereka, sekedar menunjukkan kepada Ibu nya kalau pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Sakura tahu jelas kalau mereka tidak baik-baik saja, secara mental dan keadaan. Sai yang sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan dirinya, dan dirinya yang bingung entah bagaimana harus bersikap di depan suaminya. Mereka benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja. Sakura dan Sai berbeda umur sekitar 3 tahun. Sai sudah lulus kuliah, dengan nilai cemerlang tentunya, sedangkan Sakura masih berkutat dengan kuliah kedokterannya, berusaha menyusul sang suami yang sudah bekerja di Rumah Sakit terkenal di Konoha.

Setiap pagi, Sakura akan bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan segala macam keperluan suaminya lalu memasak sarapan. Intinya, suami nya itu hanya tinggal menerima beres pekerjaan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sama sekali tak merasa keberatan akan hal itu, hanya saja mungkin akan lebih baik baginya kalau suaminya itu mau lebih terbuka kepadanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan harapannya. Tidak mungkin, batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh tatkala mendengar suara derap kaki yang diyakini milik suaminya. Dilihatnya Sai yang masih berusaha merapikan dasinya, seraya menatapnya, tanpa suara.

"Ohayou, Sai. Aku sudah menyiapkan nasi nya dan beberapa lauk. Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Nah! Selesai!" Kata Sakura riang sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah, habis mencuci alat-alat masak yang kotor. Ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sai dan dengan senyumannya, Sakura memulai sarapan paginya. Tidak mudah. Tidak mudah rasanya baginya untuk berusaha tersenyum dan berpura-pura riang di hadapan Sai sementara suami nya sendiri tak terlalu peduli dengannya. Semuanya selalu seperti ini. Bangun pagi, mandi, menyiapkan keperluan Sai, memasak sarapan, beres-beres rumah, lalu berangkat kuliah. Selesai kuliah, ia pulang sendiri naik bus tanpa pernah dijemput oleh Sai, kemudian sampai di rumah dan memasak makan malam. Setelah itu, tidur. Tidak ada menonton TV bersama atau sekedar mengobrol di sofa seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri biasanya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tertohok karenanya.

Sai akan pulang ke rumah sesukanya pada pukul berapapun, terkadang begitu malam sampai akhirnya Sakura tertidur duluan karena terlalu lelah menunggunya. Pemuda itu pun tak pernah memberitahunya tentang apapun yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit. Apakah ini yang disebut kehidupan rumah tangga yang baik-baik saja? 'Cinta datang karena terbiasa.' Entah Sakura akan tetap mempercayai hal itu atau tidak.

* * *

_"Cause i can't make you love me if you don't. " -Bonnie Raitt, I Can't Make You Love Me_

* * *

"Hey Saki! Ke cafe dekat taman itu yuk! Yang biasa kita kunjungi itu lho!" Yamanaka Ino menyatukan kedua belah telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya sedang sibuk dengan laptop pink nya, kini menoleh, menatap bosan Ino.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau hanya ingin menemui Shikamaru disana. Dan aku hanya akan menjadi sebuah patung yang hanya bisa menonton sinetron gratisan di hadapanku." Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tak masalah menemani Ino, meski sebenarnya memang cukup membosankan hanya melihat Ino dan Shikamaru bermesraan di depan dirinya, tetapi tentu saja ia harus mengingat kalau sekarang dia bukanlah hanya seorang mahasiswa. Ia adalah istri dari dokter spesialis di rumah sakit terbesar Konoha, Shimura Sai. Rasanya tak akan benar kalau ia pulang telat, yah walau Sai juga tak akan terlalu peduli juga sih.

"_Oh God please forehead_, janji deh kau tak akan menjadi patung. Toh Shikamaru sahabat mu juga kan. Mungkin kalau kau mau, kau bisa bertanya-tanya soal Sasuke kepadanya." Ino tersenyum jahil. Dicoleknya lengan Sakura lalu ia tertawa. Gadis berambut pink itu mengernyit saat mendengar nama mantan calon kekasihnya itu disebut oleh Ino.

"Hmmm," Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Di hadapannya ada Ino yang sedang memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya setiap kali gadis blonde itu menginginkan sesuatu.

",aku..."

"Kau ikut forehead." Tanpa banyak bicara, kekasih Nara Shikamaru itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Apa apaansih pig." gerutu Sakura, namun entah kenapa ia tak melepas tarikan Ino. Mungkin secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh suaminya. Ya, mungkin. Semoga saja, batin gadis itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya pelan kala melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dari jauh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya girang. Ino memakai sebuah _casual dress_ berwarna ungu bermodel _empire_, di tangannya terpaut sebuah gelang yang berbentuk dedaunan keperakan, tak lupa sepasang wedges berwarna cokelat terpasang pas di kaki mulusnya. Begitu anggun dan cantik. Sementara di belakangnya, Sakura, memakai kemeja tanpa lengan berbahas jeans, celana panjang yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya, dan sepasang sneakers bermotif bendera Amerika. Simpel, tapi menawan.

"Pelan lah sedikit Ino. Shikamaru juga tidak akan lari, kan." Ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan kata 'biarin' khas Ino. Ah, dan jangan lupa dengan juluran lidahnya. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha tak mempedulikan sikap sahabatnya yang kekanakan ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ino langsung menerjang Shikamaru dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat tatkala ia melihat pemuda itu keluar dari cafenya. Shikamaru mungkin terlihat begitu tak peduli di luarnya, tapi Sakura tahu kalau ia menyayangi Ino dengan sepenuh hati. Sedikit, Sakura merasa iri pada mereka.

Sai tak pernah melakukan hal yang romantis kepadanya. Paling-paling terkadang hanya dia yang suka bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya, itupun kalau keberaniannya sedang menumpuk dengan hebatnya. Lalu pastinya suaminya itu akan protes karena lengannya terasa kram berkat dirinya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada salah satu meja yang tampak penuh oleh beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa ria. Mungkinkah ia salah lihat? Ia yakin kalau barusan ia melihat siluet Sai sedang tertawa lepas bersama kawan-kawan lamanya. Ya, ia tak salah lagi. Itu Sai! Suaminya yang seharusnya sedang bekerja di rumah sakit! Namun alih-alih pemuda berambut eboni itu bekerja merawat pasiennya, pemuda itu malah tertawa lepas bersama dengan Naruto, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Gadis itu selalu mengira kalau suaminya memanglah tipikal lelaki yang tak banyak bicara dan itu alasannya ia selalu berusaha memaklumi setiap kali suaminya jarang sekali mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi, kini di hadapannya, suaminya itu tampak tertawa begitu lepas, sungguh berbeda dengan sosok yang selama ini tinggal satu atap serta satu ranjang bersamanya. Tanpa komando, kaki jenjangnya melangkah sendiri, memasuki cafe, menuju ke tempat suaminya itu. Entah apa yang menguasai dirinya sampai-sampai ia bisa memanggil nama suaminya. " Sai?"

Seketika, tawa yang tadinya terdengar membahana dari meja itu lenyap, berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Sakura. Sai menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil, merasa cukup kaget bisa bertemu dengan istrinya disini, di tempat yang tidak tepat, dan bukan di waktu yang tepat pula. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura? Bukankah harusnya kau kuliah?" Tanya Sai pelan, berusaha agar sahabat-sahabatnya tak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku? Jadi selama ini kau pulang telat ke rumah karena sibuk tertawa lepas bersama sahabat-sahabat mu sementara aku selalu berusaha pulang cepat ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam untukmu yang pasti terbuang begitu saja?!" Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit meninggi di akhirnya dan parau disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya terasa panas kini mengingat alasan suaminya selalu pulang larut adalah karena bersenang-senang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti gadis tolol sekarang.

Untuk sesaat, Shimura Sai terdiam begitu saja sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman bersama denganmu, Sakura." Jawab pemuda itu tenang sambil menatap lurus kearah Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terbelalak tak percaya. "Sekarang, pulanglah. Kaa-san bisa marah padaku kalau tau kau pulang larut." Lagi-lagi, Haru- Ah, Shimura Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya. Ia merasa ia tuli. Begitukah pemikiran Sai tentang dirinya selama ini? Apakah semua kerja kerasnya untuk berusaha terbiasa dengan Sai terbuang sia-sia? Nah, sekarang Sakura sadar. Setidaknya ia harus sedikit bersyukur karena lewat insiden itu, terungkaplah satu hal, bahwa... Seorang Shimura Sai, suaminya yang berjanji untuk tetap menemaninya serta mencintainya, yang selama 1 bulan terakhir ini tinggal bersama dengannya, tidur satu ranjang dengannya, tidak pernah mencintainya. Tidak sedikitpun.

* * *

_"I already have piled up countless mistakes. Those were when I held your hands and when I gently stood by your side. " -Hatsune Miku, From Y To Y_

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Sai tak pernah melihat istrinya. Tidak, tidak, tentu saja istrinya itu akan pulang ke rumah, namun istrinya itu tampak berusaha menghindari segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Biasanya seorang Shimura Sakura akan memasak di dapur pada pagi hari yang cerah sambil menyapanya dengan senyumannya yang kalau diakui bisa dibilang lumayan manis oleh Sai. Lalu biasanya istrinya itu akan pulang selalu lebih awal darinya dan menunggunya di ruang TV yang berada di depan dapur, yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah kaca yang selalu dialiri oleh air dari atasnya.

Tapi kini sosok istrinya itu jarang sekali ia temukan di sudut-sudut rumah. Gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus, entah melakukan apa disana sampai-sampai ia pulang larut malam. Sai paling tak mengerti akan perasaan perempuan dan ia rasa mau sampai kapanpun juga akan seperti itu. Hanya saja keadaannya kali ini terasa begitu mendesaknya untuk sekedar berusaha memahami gadis itu. Dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang mungkin telah menyakiti Sakura. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti, ditaruh dimana otaknya saat itu.

Suara deru motor membangunkan Sai dari tidurnya malam itu. Merasa penasaran, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur, sekedar melihat siapa kira-kira orang bejat yang mengendarai motor malam-malam. Tanpa sedikitpun ia menyadari bahwa tempat tidur disampingnya masih kosong. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyeret kakinya ke arah balkon. Dan rasanya ia ingin langsung melempar sandal kamarnya kala melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura istrinya! Sakura sendiri juga tampak senang-senang saja berbicara kepada pemuda itu. Sungguh berbeda dari sosok Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu, tampak begitu ceria dan enerjik. Oh, suami macam apa dia sampai tak menyadari hal itu?

"Sakura! Cepat masuk ke dalam!" Sai sedikit membelalak saat ia tersadar bahwa ia telah menunjukkan eksistensinya diantara kedua orang itu. Emerald bertemu Onyx. Sakura menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda berambut pantat ayam di hadapannya yang beberapa detik kemudian melesat pergi dengan motornya.

.

.

.

"Siapa itu tadi? Ada acara apa sampai harus pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Sai bertubi-tubi sembari menatap sosok istrinya yang sedang melepas ikat rambutnya sehingga rambut panjang indahnya menjuntai kebawah. Gadis itu tidak menoleh, malahan sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Hanya sahabat lama." Jawab Sakura seadanya, begitu tenang seakan tak menyadari bahwa raut wajah suaminya berubah menjadi sebal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua, Sakura. Ada acara apa sampai harus pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Sai lagi, tanpa berhenti menatap Sakura. Mendesah pelan, Sakura menaruh sisir kayu nya diatas meja dan beranjak naik ke tempat tidur, disamping suaminya.

"Hm, Ino mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari jadinya bersama Shikamaru. Dan, Shikamaru melamarnya malam ini. Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang apa yang aku lakukan di luar sana, Sai? Aku yakin kau bahkan tak akan keberatan kalau Sasuke-kun mencuri satu atau dua ciuman dariku." Emerald Sakura kini tertuju ke arah suaminya, sadar kalau ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Rahang suaminya sudah sepenuhnya mengeras kali ini namun wajahnya ia usahakan tampak baik-baik saja. Tipikal Sai. Sakura sudah hafal soal itu.

Sai mengernyit tak suka. Ia tak suka saat Sakura memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan suffix 'kun' sedangkan ia sendiri tak pernah. Ditambah lagi barusan gadis itu mengatakan kalau Sasuke menciumnya?! Seorang Sasuke mencium istrinya! Bukannya ia tidak tau soal kisah cinta keduanya di masa lalu. Ia tau. Ia diam-diam tau tentang Sakura secara sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Gadis itu suka sekali meminum teh merah hangat di pagi hari sehabis ia berangkat kerja, gadis itu sesekali bersenandung ketika memasak, gadis itu suka memakai pakaian yang simpel namun sebenarnya itu karena ia tak mempunyai kepercayaan diri yan cukup untuk memakai pakaian feminim seperti Ino, gadis itu kadang suka mengomel kepada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu suka membeli sekaleng minuman cokelat hangat ketika udara terasa dingin baginya. Ah, sejak kapan kira-kira ia peduli tentang semua itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku, Sai. Aku tak suka ditatap seperti itu. " Ucapan Sakura membuat Sai langsung menyadari kalau ia telah menatap istrinya itu sedari tadi. Dengan cepat, dialihkan pandangannya, menatap ke arah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan Sakura. Setidaknya itu lebih baik baginya daripada harus menatap kedua bola mata Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Demi Kami-sama, sungguh, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara banyak-banyak dengan Sakura. Karena kalau mereka berbicara banyak, pasti ujung-ujungnya hanya bertengkar, dan Sai tak mau kalau istrinya akan lebih mendiamkannya lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai merindukan celotehan Sakura dan wangi khas miliknya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sai. Ia tak berani menatap istrinya jadi ia memilih untuk menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Pemuda itu agak cemas sendiri memikirkan dan menunggu reaksi istrinya atas perkataanya barusan. Ia ingin meminta maaf untuk perkataannya kemarin-kemarin hari, juga atas sikapnya yang selalu terlihat seperti menghindari Sakura, dan mungkin untuk semuanya. Untuk rumah tangga mereka yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sakura, masih tak mengerti soal kata-kata Sai yang ambigu. Untuk apa tiba-tiba suaminya itu meminta maaf kepadanya? Peduli saja rasanya tak pernah.

"Eng- untuk, yah kau tau, untuk perkataanku saat di cafe, lalu untuk sikapku selama ini, dan kurasa juga untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kita yang tidak baik-baik saja." Sai menghela nafasnya, lega. Rasa bersalahnya yang selama ini beranak-pinak di benaknya kini seakan terangkat begitu saja. Ah, andai ia sedari dulu sudah mengatakan soal hal ini. Jujur, ia sama sekali tak membenci Sakura, tidak sedikitpun. Ia memang tidak terlalu tau kalau soal cinta tapi ia tau jelas soal benci, dan rasanya Sakura tak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya pantas untuk dibenci olehnya. Oh, ayolah! Ini baru pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi begitu dekat dengan seorang perempuan, secara nyata! Ayah dan Ibu nya memasukkannya ke sebuah sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki dari pendidikan jenjang SD sampai ke SMA. Hanya di jenjang kuliah saja ia bisa berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya, itupun tidak terlalu dekat, sebatas kenal.

Emerald Sakura melebar seketika, agak tak percaya bahwa lelaki yang kini berada di sampingnya adalah suaminya, Sai. Namun belum sempat gadis itu menjawab pernyataan Sai, suaminya itu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Aku tidak membencimu, Sakura. Percayalah, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Jadi-"

Kini giliran Onyx Sai yang melebar tatkala bisa dirasakannya elusan pelan dari jemari-jemari Sakura ke punggung tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatapnya kemudian mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot memberitahuku." Sai yakin kalau ia tak pernah melihat istrinya secantik ini. Kamar mereka gelap, memang sengaja dimatikan lampunya oleh Sai dengan alasan kalau ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau ada sorot lampu yang begitu menyengat menyerang matanya. Tetapi lelaki itu masih bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan cukup jelas berkat lampu tidur yang terpasang menempel di dinding, tepat diatas tempat tidur mereka. Emerald milik Sakura menatapnya lembut sambil gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengusap tangan Sai. Dan entah bagaimana hal sekecil itu bisa membuat seorang Shimura Sai, lelaki berumur 27 tahun yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah berkontak dekat dengan lawan jenisnya, bersemu total kedua pipinya.

Oh, ingatkan pula dirinya untuk mengecek jantungnya yang kini berdebar dengan debaran yang jauh diatas normal.

* * *

_"The diffierence about 'like', 'love', and 'in love' is the same difference between 'for now', 'a while', and 'forever'." -Anonymous_

* * *

Shimura Sai tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia akan berusaha pulang cepat ke rumah, menolak tawaran teman-temannya untuk sekedar mengopi di cafe kesukaannya, entah karena dirinya takut dimarahi oleh istrinya atau karena... Tidak, tidak. Itu semua terlalu mustahil baginya. Sehari yang lalu, ia yakin 100 % kalau ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada istrinya. Seorang Shimura Sai, jatuh cinta? Haha lucu. Katakan padanya kalau ini semua hanyalah candaan dari Kami-sama. Ia hidup selama 27 tahun dan ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta! Salahkan orang tuanya yang terlalu aneh memasukinya ke asrama selama 12 tahun berturut-turut. Ia juga sepertinya sekarang lebih sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya, seperti ketika istrinya itu makan, Sai akan sesekali meliriknya. Sungguh, ia yakin ia pasti terbentur di suatu tempat.

Nah, sekarang beralih ke Sakura, istrinya itu nampaknya masih sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Walaupun memang tak separah sehari yang lalu sih. Berpikir tentang Sakura membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Argh, memikirkan soal pemuda sialan itu malah membuatnya gerah. Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi sehingga menarik perhatian para suster yang tak sengaja melihat dari jendela ruangannya terheran-heran, apa kira-kira yang bisa membuat sang dokter tampan itu sampai sebegitunya.

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Benarkah pernyataan Sakura soal Sasuke menciumnya? Tapi bukankah semalam gadis itu bertanya kepadanya soal ia keberatan atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar mencium istrinya? Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka bermain di belakangnya?! Sial! Emosi nya benar-benar tersulut untuk saat ini dan konyolnya semua itu hanya berasal dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan berlebihan di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk. Dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan kekesalan, Sai mengangkat ponselnya, tanpa mau repot-repot menatap layarnya. "Moshi-moshi." Sapanya dengan nada yang tak suka. Mood nya hancur untuk saat ini dan orang yang sedang meneleponnya sepertinya mempunyai nasib yang kurang beruntung untuk berbicara dengannya. "Moshi-moshi, Sai?" Sebuah suara yang jernih dan lembut terdengar dari speaker ponselnya. Sai kenal betul suara ini. Ini suara Sakura! Merubah posisinya yang semula bersender malas ke kursinya menjadi tegak berdiri, Sai mulai berbicara, "Oh! Ternyata kau, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura terdengar sedang menghela nafasnya di seberang sana. "Tentu saja ini aku, Sai. Tak mungkin salah satu pasienmu meneleponmu lewat ponselku." Dalam diam, seorang Sai merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak melihat layar ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengangkatnya tadi.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku hanya... sedang sedikit pusing tadi." Sai tidak bohong, ia memang sedikit pusing tadi. Dan segala macam pemikirannya tentang Sakura juga Sasuke membuat pusingnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana ia bisa duduk tenang di meja kerjanya kalau bayangan istrinya dekat dengan lelaki lain terus menghantui dirinya. Ah, mulai lagi. Mulai lagi ke paranoid an miliknya yang entah bagaimana bisa baru muncul akhir-akhir ini. Ia yakin ia tak masalah ditinggal Sakura atau sebagaimana lainnya, yang bermasalah itu Ibu nya. Ibu nya pasti tidak akan memaafkannya kalau Sakura sampai pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Apalagi kalau Ibu nya sampai tau tentang perlakuannya ke Sakura yang tak sewajarnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah minum obat? Kau bisa minta bantuan pada sustermu untuk memberimu obat. Jangan pulang larut ya. Cepat pulang nanti." Celoteh Sakura yang tanpa disadari membuat lelaki bermata Onyx yang mendengarnya tersenyum-senyum geli.

"Hmph, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kurasa lebih baik meminum obatnya dirumah saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengemudi pulang ke rumah kalau kau sendiri masih pusing?!" Ujar gadis di seberangnya dengan nada gusar. Sai yakin kalau Sakura sedang berada di dekatnya, gadis itu pasti akan memasang tampang Sebal-Sekaligus-Gemas miliknya.

"Aku bisa meminta Hayate, supir Kaa-san unt- Ah! Sial! Hayate sedang mengantar Kaa-san ke luar kota!" Sai kembali mengacak helaian rambut eboninya frustasi.

"Um, sebenarnya aku punya sebuah ide yang memang cukup gila. Mau kujemput?"

"Naik apa?" Sedikit, Sai mulai merasakan ada secercah titik terang. Meski harus ia akui ia cukup kaget juga. Pasalnya, setaunya istrinya itu tak bisa mengemudikan mobil maupun motor, dan beruntungnya juga Sakura lebih tertarik untuk naik kendaraan umum. Mencegah polusi, katanya.

"Naik bus. " Jawab Sakura polos.

"Hah?" Dan Sai bisa merasakan kalau secercah cahaya itu pun hilang...

* * *

_"Only love let's us see normal things in extraordinary way." -Anonymous_

* * *

Bus itu tampak dan terasa begitu penuh bagi Sai. Akhirnya, setelah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia terpaksa menerima tawaran baik hati istrinya untuk menjemputnya. Tentunya hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah baginya... kalau saja istrinya tidak bermaksud untuk menjemputnya naik kendaraan umum. Sial baginya, keringat selalu turun dari pelipisnya padahal udara di dalam bus itu tak terlalu sesak berkat sebuah mesin pendingin. Perlahan-lahan, pusingnya semakin menjadi saja, apalagi dari samping kirinya tercium wangi parfum yang begitu menusuk di penciumannya. Merasa tak tahan, Sai menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding bus. Setidaknya ia masih kebagian tempat duduk.

Di samping kanannya, ada Sakura yang sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arahnya, sekedar melihat keadaan suaminya. Melihat pelipis serta dahi Sai yang dibanjiri oleh peluh, membuat gadis berhelai rambut tak lazim itu merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink polos. Dengan pelan, dilapnya pelipis Sai, sedikit membuat pemuda itu terjengit kaget karenanya. "Maaf ya. Kalau saja aku bisa mengemudikan mobilmu, pasti akan lebih mudah."

Sai menggeleng lemah sembari menatap iris Emerald Sakura. "Tak apa. Naruto pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku naik bus."

"Kau bisa bersandar kepadaku. Kalau kau mau tentunya, ah ka-" Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki disampingnya terburu bersandar di bahunya, memejamkan matanya nyaman. "_Arigatou_, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sebuah hari yang begitu indah untuk seorang Shimura Sai. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajah tampannya, membuat beberapa suster yang menatapnya terkikik genit namun langsung berpikir dua kali kala melihat sang Nyonya Shimura yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebal. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan tak tau kalau suaminya sepopuler itu di kalangan para suster di rumah sakit ini. Suatu keberuntungan bagi gadis itu karena universitas tempatnya kuliah bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit tempat Sai bekerja. Yup, ujian praktek dari universitasnya diadakan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Itulah sebabnya ia bisa berjalan beriringan bersama suaminya siang ini, dan berhasil 'tersenyum manis' kepada para suster yang berniat menggoda suaminya.

"Aku tidak tau kau sepopuler itu di kalangan suster-suster cantik itu." Ucap Sakura ketika ia dan Sai sedang membeli minuman kaleng dari mesin. Pemuda di hadapannya, Sai, masih sibuk dengan mesin pembeli minuman kalengnya sehingga tak menoleh. "Aku juga tidak tau kalau kau sekelompok dengan Akasuna Sasori." Jawab Sai santai sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman cokelat.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasori-kun."

"Nah! Sasori-kun! Bukankah itu terdengar begitu manis?"

"Sasori-kun itu sahabatku!"

Dahi Sai berkerut, ia benar tak suka Sakura begitu membela Sasori, seperti layaknya gadis itu membela Sasuke.

"Sahabat atau sahabat?"

"Sahabat! Demi Tuhan, kau sungguh menyebalkan hari ini Sai!" Iris Emerald Sakura berkilat sebal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah Sai saat ini juga, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pemuda itu seutuhnya. Di sampingnya, Sai tersenyum geli. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura sampai-sampai ia terlalu gemas untuk memikirkan istrinya bersanding dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sai. Pemuda itu tak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi.

"Apa?!" Jawab Sakura ketus, masih dengan ekspresi sebal di wajahnya.

Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang tak kian berhenti berdetak diatas kecepatan normal. Geli terasa di perutnya, seakan-akan ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Namun sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Hontou ni_, _aishiteru yo_, Shimura Sakura. Jadi, bisakah kita memulai semua ini sekali lagi?"

_Aku mencintaimu, tanpa peduli entah bagaimana caranya, atau kapan, atau dimana. Yang aku tau adalah, aku mencintaimu, bagaimanapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun. Dan kalau aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak ingin merubah apapun. Karena kau, adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah aku buat_,

_dan dengan senang hati aku akan mengulangnya lagi._

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

**Yosh, selesai juga nih fic abal hehehe. Maaf ya minna kalau isinya ngga seperti yang kalian harapkan, tapi Mary akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di fic mendatang. Hontou ni arigatou bagi semua yang udah niat baca dan review. Mary sayang kalian huaaaa x3 **

**Sampai sini aja ya, udah tengah malem nih, Mary pamit. **

**Over and out!**

**~HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY~**

**~BU HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE?~**

**^^DON'T BE A SILENT READER^^ UOUOUO *digebukin***


End file.
